1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing management servers, printing systems, and printing management methods.
2. Related Art
A computing system that enables the body of an email, files attached to the email, and the like to be printed by a printer by sending the email to an email address assigned to the printer (called an “email printing system” hereinafter) is known.
Meanwhile, an Internet printing system in which information on the Internet is sent, based on a request from a mobile terminal, to an image forming apparatus via a printing reception HP host server so as to output printed material is known as a technique similar to an email printing system (see JP-A-2002-132638).
Furthermore, a printing system is known in which a terminal sends a printing service search request to a network, and a printing device sends a response upon receiving the printing service search request (the printing device sends an authentication token with this response); when sending print data in an email, the terminal also sends the authentication token, and printing is permitted in the case where the authentication token sent by the terminal matches the authentication token held by the printing device (see WO 2013/057787).
In an email printing system, anyone who knows the email address assigned to the printer can cause the printer corresponding to that email address to output printed material. There has thus been a problem in that if the email address is leaked to someone, and that person sends an email to that email address, printed material not needed by the user of the printer will be outputted from that printer.
The stated WO 2013/057787 uses authentication by authentication token as a measure against email address leaks. However, the method according to the stated WO 2013/057787 has a problem in that the exchange of authentication tokens between the terminal and the printing device leading up to the actual execution of printing is complicated, and thus increases the amount of communication in the system and places an increased burden on the server.